


Please Professor Barnes

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Reader is a student at the college where he boyfriend is a math professor





	Please Professor Barnes

Math was by far my worst subject, it also didn’t help that the teacher was hot as fuck. I was failing, miserably, and was about to be kicked from the class. Saying I was stressed was one thing but, this. This took it to a whole new level.

 

“Miss {Y/L/N}, see me after class.” Professor Barnes addressed me as the rest of the class was dismissed.

 

I followed him to his office where he sat on a couch and placed one leg over the other looking at me with such disappointment. His best and glasses were killing me. I could feel the heat building up between my legs.

 

“We need to talk about your grade in my class. I know you’re smart enough to pass, so, so what’s the issue?” He stared at me

 

I tightened my thighs trying to get some friction. He took notice of my movements and a smirk began to form on his face. He leaned forward and gently placed a hand on my knee. “Let’s talk about that grade?”

 

Before i knew it he had me on his lap kissing my neck and running his hand up under my skirt. He laid me on the couch after stripping my shirt off leaving me in only my bra as he slowly kissed his way down my body. He quickly stripped my skirt off and gave me a smirk. “No panties?”

 

“Never for your class.” I teased as inserted a finger.

 

“Good.” He breathed out as he began flicking his tongue against the bundle of nerves as he quickened his pace and inserted another finger.

 

I bite my lip to hold my moan in. I ran my fingers through his hair as he gently nibbles on my clit. “Oh, fuck.” I moaned as he licked up some of the juices.

 

“So wet.” He grinned.

 

He continued to tongue to fuck me until I was screaming and begging for him to fuck me with the pulsating member I could feel against my leg. He sat up and held me just above the tip. “How bad do you want it?” He teased lowering me just enough that his tip was just barely inside.

 

“Please Professor Barnes.” I begged moving my hips just enough to causing him to moan and lose his concentration of holding my hip. I took the opportunity to slide completely over him eliciting a moan from both of us. He gripped my hips tightly as I started to bounce up and down. He tossed his head back, closing his eyes.

 

He continued holding my hips with a bruising grip as I gained speed. He pushed my back forward so he could take a breast into his mouth. He flicked my tit with his tongue, I tossed my head back moaning and losing the rhythm I had. He took his chance and laid me on the couch without pulling out and began pounded fervently into me while kneading my breast and gently twisting and pulling on my tit.

 

“Fuck! Professor Barnes!” I cried out as my climax edged closer.

 

“So tight.. fuck, you fell so good.” He moaned out as he dropped his head to my shoulder nipping and kissing my neck.

 

His movements started to get sloppy as we both reached our climax. I came with a cry as I dragged my nails down his back. He quickly pulled out spilling his load onto my stomach.

 

He sat at my feet breathing heavy after handing me a couple of tissues to clean up with. I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling with a smile on my face.

 

“What’re you thinking about?” He asked with a small chuckle.

 

“Mmm. Just how if the staff found out about us how much trouble you’ll get into.”

 

He leaned over me with a smirk. “That’s what makes it so fun.” He gave me a quick kiss before giving me a cheeky smile. “You up for round two?”

 

“Always.”


End file.
